Experiment 000
by StichandLio
Summary: I was sold to some scientists and was experimented everyday. My name was Experiment 000 until 6 humans came into my life and changed my life 180 degrees. My name is now no longer Experiment 000 but Kuroko Tetsuna, their knight. Kuroko Tetsuya is now a girl in this! If you don't like it, please don't read. Jk jk please read. Rated M for violence for protecting the 6 masters


Pathetic Humans

The mystical creatures that do random crazy for their pleasure.

I am the one that is on top of them all.

I am a human indeed; but not the same.

They ruined my perfect happy life

I had feelings

I had tears to shed

I had a family

I had a twin brother

I had a past and a future

But now...

I have lost everything

my voice

my feelings

my tears

my family

my brother

my past and future

just for those stupid humans

not that I ever wished for it...

* * *

They put things into my body and see how I react

See how strong I get

How fast I get

How clever I get

How inhuman I can be

They would whip me

zap me

torture me

if I didn't do something as they like

I was their experiment

Their guinea pig,

the only one that is alive after 16 years of this

* * *

My brother and I were sold to them

We were experimented everyday

we were the only support for each other

We were the only ally we had

They made us close

They made us trust each other strongly

In the end.. I should have known

"Only one person gets to live. Kill each other"

Those words still haunt me day and night.

They made us strong using their experiment liquids

They made us kill each other

They planed it

They were enjoying it

a fight between an identical twin Brother and a Sister

The worlds ever first twin to be born identically with different gender.

* * *

I saw my brother in front of me

Smiling

He took out a knife

and ran towards me

I couldn't move

I thought I was going to die

Be free from this hell

I though

..

.

But I thought wrong

He hugged me

Gently yet firmly

whispered a few final words

and cut himself to death

in front of me

I saw my own brother die

Falling

Smiling

Bleeding

Collapsing

I saw him on the floor, still smiling

I felt tears pouring out of my eyes.

That was the moment my life officially ended

I was alone now

In this big world

I am alone

No one will ever comfort me

talk to me

cover for me

hug me

cry for me

smile for me

* * *

Scientists came running screaming with anger

Kicking my dead brother

Kicking him awake

Which will never happen

Stupid humans

I summoned my sword and swung it up in the air.

The humans started screaming and swearing at me

I swung it down and killed them

all the humans that killed my brother and ruined my life

1

2

3

4

5

and so on.

I killed them mercilessly

Swung my sword

blood all over me

humans all over the floor

I killed them all

all the scientist that was in the arena

I put my sword away and picked up my brother

I cured him and made him look as 'normal' as I could and buried him

As soon as I finished making a grave for my brother,

a few guards came and grabbed my arm

I didn't have the strength to fight back,

because I was still shocked about his death in the inside.

* * *

For others, it may look like I am a cold person.

But that's not true

I love my brother and it hurts to apart from him. But that doesn't do any good.

It hurts so much I cant express it

I want to cry, but I can't anymore

My tears have dried up...

* * *

Few years later

In the building, humans called my name

"Experiment 000! Get back here!"

"Experiment escape! I repeat Experiment escape!"

"Was she there?"

"No! Go the other way!"

"DON'T LET HER FREE!"

I watched them running side to side, up and down the entire building searching for a guinea pig.

Soon, I got bored and decided to kill them all.

All the humans that got in my way

So no one will ever have to experience the pain I went through

* * *

I thought I was alone in this world...

Until 6 humans came into my life and gave a reason to live.

To protect them from danger and live as their personal knight.

I am Kuroko Tetsuna...

No longer an Experiment

But a loyal knight for my masters.


End file.
